


Sunshine's Sunspots

by flopity_flips



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, soooo much fluff man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 17:38:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16937724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flopity_flips/pseuds/flopity_flips
Summary: You notice something familiar about your sunshine husband.





	Sunshine's Sunspots

**Author's Note:**

> Transferring my works from tumblr in case lol

You woke up, groggy, still tired in spite of the few hours of sleep had gotten the night before. You felt the sun kiss your bare skin as you stretched, smiling as you basked in the warmth of it.

It is true what they say, that you don’t realize what you had until you lost it, and that could be said when it came to the sun, which had come back not long ago, thanks to the efforts of your husband, Prompto, and his close friends.

You had known Prompto for several years before then, before he even left for Altissia. He was always a sweet, loving man, and as he grew further into himself, a more protective lover. You truly were blessed to have him.

You smiled and lowered your arms from their stretch, scratching your neck and looking sleepily at your beloved, running your free hand along his toned arm, just taking the time to stare at his peaceful face.

Over the past few months, after the sun’s return, he began to regain his spunk, albeit, he was less excitable than before the king’s and the sun’s disappearance; his eyes had become more brighter, his bags beginning to fade as he was allowed more room to relax, his hair began to become lighter at the roots, and-

“Mmm… Morning, baby,” he muttered huskily, turning to look at you.

“Mornin’, boo bun,” you replied, gently combing through his hair with your fingers, causing him to close his eyes and smile.

He smiled, pulling your hand from his hair and sat up, kissing your knuckles and then set your hand down, giving you an eskimo kiss. You giggled at this and opened your closed eyes, as you pulled away, just taking the time to look at his beautiful face.

“What’re you lookin at, chocoboo?” He asked.

You got closer to his face, examining his cheeks closely, as you noticed the constellations that dusted his cheeks were now more prominent and pronounced. You cooed and brushed your thumb over his cheek.

“My precious sunshine’s sunspots are coming back!” You cooed softly, smiling.

Prompto whined and scratched the scruff that was growing on his jaw.

“No! They totally ruin my cool, menacing appearance! Now my trainees won’t be intimidated,” he complained.

You ignored his statement, diving in to kiss each freckle.

“I missed you,” you said, kissing a freckle. “I missed you. I missed you. I missed you,” you continued, punctuating each sentence with a kiss.

Prom scrunched up his nose, trying to hide a smiled as you pelted his face with kisses.

“Babe, that tickles! I’m gonna die!” He exclaimed.

You held his cheeks in your hands, squishing them, and looking him in the eye.

“Then perish,” you whispered before falling back into the bed with him and assaulting his cheeks with more kisses.

He giggled and carded his fingers through your hair, allowing your kisses to continue.

“Y’know I have to get to work soon… Don’t want Gladio yelling at me for being late again,” he reminded you.

You pulled away and looked down at him and then pouted, rolling over onto the other side of the bed, and crossing your arms.

“Fine. But I’m not gonna like it.”

He grinned at your cuteness and kissed your forehead before getting out of bed.

“I’m not gonna like it either, but rebuilding a kingdom takes time,” he smiled fondly at you before exiting to the bathroom.


End file.
